


Seven Years of Loving and Loathing

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Pride and Prejudice References, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: My take on how Harry Potter would grow up if his parents were alive and there is no Voldemort. This story describes the Seven Year Hogwarts Journey of Harry and Hermione ala Pride and Prejudice. Due to a misunderstanding during first year, Hermione loathes Harry and they become rivals for the Top spot in their batch. When they become Head students, what could happen?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give context, Lord Voldemort dies due to a joint collaboration between Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and an effective Albus Dumbledore. Since there are no Horcruxes in this story, the wizarding world is at peace and Dark Lord free.
> 
> The premise of this story is somewhat similar with my all-time favorite novel, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Furthermore, this story is my interpretation of how Harry Potter's character would develop, assuming he was surrounded by love from his parents and how his relationship with Hermione will evolve.
> 
> This story will progress in shifting POVs - more like a he said, she said.
> 
> Also, there will be flashbacks for each year leading up to seventh as we go along with the present events.

**Seven Years of Loving and Loathing**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_ PROLOGUE  _

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single bloke in possession of good grades and good looks must be in want of a grad ball date._

Hermione Granger, seventh year Hogwarts student and Head Girl, laughed to herself as she read the line she scribbled on an empty parchment. The line she wrote was a parody of the first sentence of her favorite novel, Pride and Prejudice. Since she needed a break from all her advanced reading, she was doodling on a desk inside the Head's common room as she thought about her friends.

Her closest friends, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood spent most of the train ride talking about whose asking who for the upcoming Graduation Ball. Given that it's just the third day of the school year, she really could only laugh at the silliness of her best friends. In as much as most of the girls are silly, with boys usually dominating their heads, she loved all her friends. They were like sisters to her. It's also the first time that she's met girls of her age who actually accepted her for who she was - bookworm, bossy, and all brains. As Head Girl, she spent a little time bonding with her sisters on the Hogwarts Express, but they of course filled her in on the latest gossip and the developing romances. Of course, her friends were all dreamy eyed as they talked about the most sought-after wizard in the entire school, Harry James Potter.

Harry Potter was a seventh year Gryffindor who also happens to be this year's head boy. He is the son of the current head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement, Lord James Potter, who is clearly a shoo-in to become the next minister once Madam Amelia Bones decided to retire. His mother was no slouch either. Lily Potter was a gorgeous elegant witch who is a renowned charms and potions mistress and owner of the largest potions and enchanted items shops in the wizarding world. What made his parents even more famous is the very fact that many years ago, they single-handedly defeated the vilest Dark Lord since Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Apparently, there was a prophecy about the young Harry that made him a target for Voldemort but due to the combined efforts of his parents, the Dark Lord is no more.

Aside from the fame surrounding the Potter family, Harry Potter in her unbiased opinion is actually quite good looking. His hair was raven black that seems to be all messy and tussled in a 'just got out of bed look'. His tall physique was toned from all the Quidditch training that he's been a part of since their first year. Of course, his best trait - those emerald green eyes that seem to penetrate your very soul. What added to his appeal is the fact that he is a powerful and intelligent wizard. In fact, he was the Top 2 student in their year, second only to her.

Harry Potter is the ideal wizard for probably all of the witches in the castle, except for her. Because as good as his looks, grades, and athleticism were, he was an arrogant, conceited, and self-important prat!

_Okay, so I did fancy him when I was a first year but I was naive at that time!_

After she heard him say that she was just a bushy haired know-it-all that he hangs out with as a study partner, her fragile heart was crushed. She loathed him ever since then. The bloody prat asked her out to Hogsmeade on the first trip during their third year but of course, she turned him down. He knew that he was just making a big joke out of her after all so why set herself up for more ridicule. Besides, it was more fun to go with her friends anyway. During their fourth year, she was surprised when he again approached her and asked if she would accompany him as his date for the Tri-Wizard tournament's Yule Ball, which she declined in lieu of Viktor Krum, the world-famous Bulgarian seeker. After all, Viktor asked her first and there's no way in hell that she would go with Harry bloody Potter anyway.

_It will finally be my last year at Hogwarts and I would no longer have to suffer the presence of Harry Potter!_

"Ms. Granger? We have rounds to do?", a deep baritone voice interrupted her musings.

"Just call me Hermione, alright?", she replied with exasperation. Who else would interrupt her quiet time but Harry Potter himself!

"You never considered me your friend after an unknown fiasco during our first year so I'll continue to address you as such until we become friends again", he smirked.

_Merlin, I hate this prat!_


	2. When Harry Met Hermione

**Seven Years of Loving and Loathing**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_ When Harry met Hermione _

Harry Potter bit his lower lip to prevent himself from chuckling at Hermione Granger's antics. Her facial expressions when he talks to her are very amusing. She had this pout and glare combo which makes her chocolate brown eyes sparkle and her full rounded lips jut out teasingly. If he really gets into her nerves, then that combo would be added by her curly brown locks flaring with her magic. _Merlin! This woman is so beautiful! Too bad she seems to hate me for some reason…_

"Well? Are you good to go?", she said grumpily.

"Ms. Granger, I would not dare approach you if I wasn't ready", he said dramatically.

"Fine! Let's go then", she huffed and since she turned so abruptly, a few locks of her hair hit his face. _She even smells like jasmine and vanilla! _Could she be even more perfect? He quickly followed her petite frame as they exited the Head's Dormitory.

"So? Where should we start?", he asked conversationally.

"Top to bottom would be nice. Since we're already at the top floor anyway. Besides, we can cover more ground and statistically speaking, we'll catch more rule breakers given that -", she rambled on her explanations and he just enjoyed her voice and her company. As he stole glances at her, he remembered the day he first met Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

"_Prongslet? Are you excited to finally go to Hogwarts tomorrow?", his father asked while he closed the door of his room. Harry took off his glasses and placed them and the book he was reading, on his nightstand._

"_What if I won't meet friends who would actually like me for me, dad? I mean what if all the kids will just talk to me because I'm the son of James and Lily Potter?", he asked as his hands played with the covers._

"_Well, you already have your god-brother Neville, right? He's a nice boy and you've been best friends since you were little tykes", his father reassured him._

"_At least I have Neville, then!", he tried to be enthusiastic but he was still really nervous. _

"_Neville is a great kid!"_

"_Of course, he is dad! It's just, what if he's my only friend? I love Neville like a brother but well, I want what you have with Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony", his hands were still playing with the covers since he felt ashamed to be talking about things like this with his father._

"_I'm sure you'll meet true friends at Hogwarts son! And do remember that it's not about the quantity of friends, but the quality. Besides, aside from meeting friends, you will surely meet the love of your life at Hogwarts!", his father teased._

"_Eww! Dad! That's gross!", he whined._

"_Look, kid! I met your mother on the Hogwarts Express many years ago and something just clicked when I first laid eyes on her. Same thing happened with my father and mother, and my grandfather before them. You see, us Potters, the men in particular, tend to meet the loves of their lives at a young age. I don't know what it is, but we're just lucky to immediately feel an instant connection with the one we are supposed to end up with. It's like something in our magic tingles when we meet that person for the very first time. That happened to me when I first saw your mother", his dad explained._

"_But mum says you were a prat to her!", he was confused._

"_Yes, I was. Let's just say my game was off from the start since I acted like a conceited buffoon. I hope you won't do the same when you meet your very own princess, Prongslet!", his father winked and he blushed._

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes, son?"_

"_How do I know when I like a girl like you like mum?"_

"_Well, when you're younger it feels like butterflies are floating in your stomach and there is a stampede of elephants on your chest. You get nervous around her but you feel happy just seeing her. And then when you get older, you will know that she really is the one when you can't see yourself surviving without seeing her face every single day. If you feel that way for someone, then never let them go."_

"_Okay", he thought about what his father said and he was still a little confused. He decided to let it go however since he knew he could always ask more about the topic once he grows older._

"_Good night, Prongslet!", James Potter kissed his forehead._

"_Night, Dad!", he yawned before closing his eyes._

* * *

_Eleven-year-old Harry James Potter excitedly pushed his cart to the barrier that will lead him straight to Platform 9 and ¾. His family along with his favorite Uncles - Sirius and Remus - arrived really early because his father wanted to send him off to the platform but he has a meeting at the ministry at eleven. When he saw the red train, his eyes widened in excitement as he looked around for people he can approach. There was no one on the platform yet, except for a family with a daughter who was clearly his age. He looked at the girl who had curly bushy brown hair and she had beautiful brown eyes that sparkled like chocolates. She was even more excited than himself!_

"_Oooh! Little Harry is clearly crushing on someone!", his little sister Lilac Eloise Potter teased._

"_I am not! I'm just observing her that's all!", he said with a blush._

"_Hey! What seems to be the matter here?", his mother asked._

"_Little Harry just met his princess!", Lilac said in a sing-song voice and he immediately covered his sister's mouth. He was afraid that his marauder uncles would hear her or worse, the girl with the chocolate eyes!_

"_What princess?", Lily Potter asked with a giggle. Lilac just pointed a finger to the family before Harry pulled his sister's hand and held it in place._

"_Oh! Well, she does seem cute, darling!", his mother teased._

"_Mum!", he whined._

"_Hey, Prongslet! Why are you blushing? And why is the little flower held captive?", Sirius Black asked._

"_It seems our little Harry just met his first crush Uncle Paddy!", his mother said excitedly._

"_Mum! I do not!"_

"_Harry, let your sister go!", his father approached them and his sister just blew him a raspberry._

"_What's the commotion all about?", Remus Lupin approached them._

"_Little Harry -", Lilac started yelling but shut her mouth when his mother glared at her. This time it was Harry that blew her a raspberry._

"_So?", his father asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_It seems that our young Harry has taken a fancy to the little girl over there, James", Lily whispered and discreetly glanced at the small family at the end of the platform._

"_What? Mum! Lilac is lying! I was just observing her, I mean, the family, is all!", he denied but he knew that his face was burning._

"_Really? Then why are you blushing, dear brother?", Lilac said conspiratorially._

"_Her eyes are like chocolates okay? I never seen that eye color before", he muttered quietly but it was no use since his entire family clearly heard him._

"_Well, you could use that 'eyes are like chocolates' line in your love letters pup", his Uncle Sirius winked earning him an elbow nudge from Remus._

"_Just go say hi, Harry. You guys could sit on the train together along with Neville when he arrives", his Uncle Remus smiled gently at him._

"_What if she doesn't like me?", he whispered and the marauders rolled their eyes._

"_Harry, come with me, darling!", Lily Potter extended a hand and he immediately took it. His father, sister, and uncles immediately followed his mother's lead._

"_Hello! Please excuse us, but do you mind if we wait for a bit with you? My name is Lily Potter, I'm Harry's mother. He's eleven and it's his first time going to Hogwarts. This is my husband James, my daughter Lilac, and our friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin", his mother approached the family of the girl with the chocolate eyes._

"_Hello, Lily! My name is Emma Granger, this is my husband Daniel. And this, is our Hermione, she's going to be a first year too", the adults shook each other's hands and Harry just awkwardly stood there as he looked at the chocolate-eyed Hermione. She is clearly a smart girl since she was looking at his parents and then his uncles and her eyes sparkled as if she cracked a puzzle._

"_I read about your family! In this book called History of Modern Dark Arts! You defeated Voldemort!", she said with excitement._

"_Hermione!", her mother admonished making the girl blush and he bit his lip to stop himself from chuckling. She really is cute!_

"_I'm so sorry about that Lily. Hermione here reads too much! When that Professor came and told us our daughter is a witch, we were skeptical at first but then, this little lady over here just had to read more about the wizarding world", her mother explained._

"_Oh! So, your Hermione is muggle-born too! Just like myself! Brilliant! Then maybe as parents to a magical child, you have questions for us?", his mother said excitedly and the marauders just nodded along. Hermione was now unconsciously twirling a curl of her hair as she listened to the adults talk when he felt his sister nudge his elbow. He glared at his little sister so that she'll knock off the nudging. She mouthed that he should talk to Hermione and he sighed._

"_Ah, hi, Hermione! I'm Harry! Maybe, maybe, we can, um, share a compartment together? You know, on the train?", he said awkwardly and she smiled at him. He noticed that two of her front teeth were a little bigger than the others but since her teeth are so white, it just made her look cuter. Besides, when she smiled, her chocolate eyes sparkled even more!_

"_You're hopeless, Harry!", her sister muttered._

"_Hi, Harry! Sure! I'd love to share a compartment with you!", she moved away from the adults and she moved closer to him and Lilac. They talked for a bit and he enjoyed listening to her voice. It was great that she loved reading even more than he does because at least he now has someone to talk about books with. Neville was a great best friend, but he's not really interested in books, except for those about plants and muggle fantasy fiction._

"_Ooh! Look at the time! It's ten o'clock. The kids can now board the train", he heard his mother say. The men loaded their trunks into a compartment near the entrance along with Hedwig's cage. His pet owl was already flying towards Hogwarts but he just brought the cage along._

"_Well darling, I do hope you enjoy your first year at Hogwarts. You take care of yourself, alright? And do write to us", his mother was teary-eyed as she kissed his forehead._

"_Take care, Prongslet! And write to us!", his father ruffled his hair and then whispered, "your Hermione is really cute, Harry. Smart too! Just like your mother!" He was blushing as he pulled away from his father's embrace. His uncles said their good byes next and he just smiled at them._

"_Bye mum! Bye dad! I love you!", Hermione waved to her parents as the adults and his sister exited the barrier._

"_Um, so… You want to sit together?", he said awkwardly._

"_Sure!", she smiled at him and he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach._

_He sat with Hermione and they talked about books and other hobbies of theirs. When he saw his best friend Neville on the platform, he opened the window and called to his god-brother. Neville hugged his parents, his baby brother, and his grandmother goodbye before he ran towards the compartment Harry shared with Hermione._

"_Hi Harry!", Neville said excitedly._

"_Hi Neville! Nev, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, this is my god-brother and best friend, Neville Longbottom", he introduced his oldest friend to his newest one._

"_Hi Hermione!", Neville said shyly and Harry chuckled. Clearly, he's not the only one who is awkward around girls._

"_Hi Neville!", Hermione smiled. They had a fun train ride to Hogwarts on that day…_

* * *

"Potter?", Hermione's voice brought him back to the present.

"Sorry, what?", he clarified as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes that he'd always been drawn to, ever since he first saw them.

"I was asking when you would like to meet up to discuss plans for the graduation ball committee, prefect assignments, and decorations for Yule and Halloween", she told him again.

"Oh! Ah, whenever you're free, I'll be there", he shrugged.

"Really? You're the busy one, remember?", she rolled her eyes.

"Busy one? You're the one who reads a lot", he teased.

"Quidditch practice ring a bell?"

"Oh, right. Well, how does Friday evening sound? Ah, eight 'o clock in the head's common room?", he said politely.

"Okay", she said with a nod before turning away from him and proceeded with their rounds. _What did I ever do to her that made her so mad at me?_

* * *

_He was waiting for Hermione in their favorite corner of the library, when he was approached by one of his classmates, Ronald Weasley. He liked Ron because the bloke was obsessed with Quidditch, a sport that Neville and Hermione don't really enjoy, but he kept his distance. Ron treats Hermione like a prat most of the time by teasing her about her tendency to study a lot. According to his godfather, Sirius Black, blokes who tease girls only indicate, that said bloke fancies the girl he makes fun of. Seeing as he fancied Hermione himself, Ron is something like a competition of sorts._

"_Harry! What are you doing here?", Ronald Weasley asked._

"_I'm waiting for Hermione. We have a study session together", he shrugged. His godfather wrote in a letter, that if you think a bloke's a competitor for a girl's heart, best pretend to the other bloke that you're not interested in the girl. Make him declare his interest first, that way you can scout his best practices, and learn from his mistakes especially when in one's youth. Sirius also explained, that only pretend in front of the competition. When with the girl in question, always make your intentions clear. Since his godfather had lots of pretty girlfriends, before marrying a half-Veela - his Aunt Marielle, he decided to follow his advice. After all, Sirius helped his dad win the heart of his mother. So how could Sirius be wrong?_

"_Why do you put up with her Harry? You should go out and have fun with us blokes, mate!", Ron whined. He glanced at his watch and he knew that Hermione will arrive any second now. So, he decided to lie so that Ron will leave him in peace._

"_Well Hermione's just a bushy-haired know-it-all that I hang out with as my study partner. No big deal. Besides, she'll be here soon so if you don't want to study, best leave now, mate! I'll catch up with you later", he said with a chuckle. Come on, just leave already!_

"_Alright then! See you later mate!", Ronald Weasley left and he sighed in relief. He waited for Hermione for three hours in the library but she never came. The next day, when he approached her in the common room, so they can walk together for breakfast, she slapped him, and yelled that they were no longer friends. She never even explained to him why she got so mad! She just stopped talking to him except when it's related to class ever since. After that, she started hanging out with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown for the rest of the year. So, he just settled for watching her from a far since then…_


	3. Why Hermione Hated Harry

**Seven Years of Loving and Loathing**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_ Why Hermione hated Harry _

"Ms. Granger, can I ask a question?", Harry Potter asked her as they returned to the Heads Dormitory. She was about to head to the staircase to settle in for the night, but his deep baritone voice stopped her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so keen about catching troublemakers? Besides, isn't fooling around part of your teenage years? Also, what if there was a tool that can help you catch troublemakers? Would you use it even if keeping said tool is considered part of breaking the rules?", his parade of questions confused her so she glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"First of all, it's our duty to catch troublemakers violating curfew as head students. Secondly, while fooling around is part of youth, curfew should not be violated due to the possible dangers lurking around during night time. For those who just want a snog, they should do it before curfew since it's safer during day time or in the afternoon. If there was a tool, may I ask why you ask? Perhaps, you have the tool yourself since you've always been able to escape sticky situations as far as I can remember", she huffed.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good", Harry Potter pointed his wand to a blank parchment and to her surprise, words and figures started to appear. He handed the parchment to her and she gasped. It was a map of the entire castle and all the people in it. _Amazing piece of magic!_

"Where did you get this?", she looked at the parchment with awe.

"My father and his friends who called themselves the marauders made it when they were students here. The first version of the map was lost due to the traitor. That version I then discovered during our second year, was found by the Weasley twins. The map in your hands is a new and improved version. It displays everyone inside the castle at anytime of every day. It reveals all sorts of glamors and magics that alter one's physical appearance including the Polyjuice potion", he explained.

"But this is illegal!", she insisted.

"Yes, but it can make our work easier though. So? Should we use it next time?", his emerald green eyes were sparkling and he had a big grin on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?", she handed the parchment back to him.

"Mischief managed. That's the locking statement by the way. It clears the parchment making it look blank", he said after taking the parchment and pointing his wand again. Indeed, the parchment is now blank!

"So? Why just tell me about this now?", her arms are now crossed and her brow was raised.

"Well, you might turn it in to Professor McGonagall or something. And well, my father and uncles will laugh at me if they knew that I used this to catch rule breakers. It's intended to help me get away with mischief you see", he winked and she rolled her eyes.

"So?", he broke the silence since she just stood there and thought about the pros and cons of using the map.

"Why didn't you tell me about this when we were prefects during fifth year?"

"Without the map, our rounds take longer than usual. And it gave me the excuse to spend time with you", he admitted bashfully.

"Right!", she scoffed. _As if I would fall for that excuse!_

"Why can't we just be friends again?", he sighed.

"Look, why would you even want to be friends with me? I'm just a bushy-haired know-it-all that you used to hang out with as a study partner remember?", she said sarcastically. She saw that he went pale.

"Merlin! You heard that?", he whispered.

"Yes! So, tell me why do you want to be friends with me?", she glared at him.

"It was a misunderstanding I swear! I was desperate for Ron Weasley to just leave me alone", he explained.

"That doesn't even make sense!", she scoffed.

"Sirius said that -"

"Potter, I don't care about your excuses. It's time we both got over it. That was six years ago for Merlin's sake!"

"Okay. So, does this mean we're friends now?", he asked hopefully. _This bloke is just so annoying and so dense!_

"Of course not! Let's just be acquaintances. I know you and you know me. We'll get through the year as Head Boy and Head Girl together. We graduate and then that's that", she sighed.

"That doesn't even mean anything at all!"

"So, you'd rather we live in our mutual dislike for each other?"

"Who says I dislike you? I asked you out third year and for the Yule Ball remember?"

"Look, Pot -, Harry, you're just confused. Clearly you can't take it that someone in the school doesn't want to be friends with you, that's why you keep asking me out."

"What? Do you even hear yourself? That's the dumbest explanation I've ever heard!", he insisted.

"Did you just call me dumb?", she yelled at him.

"Of course not! You're just putting words in my mouth!"

"Whatever, Potter! I'm going to bed!", she turned around to head to her bedroom but he stopped her by grabbing hold of her arm.

"If you don't loathe me anymore and if you're really over what happened during first year, then come to the Graduation Ball with me. As my date", his emerald green eyes were staring at her intensely.

"No!", she tugged on her arm for him to let her go.

"See! You're clearly not over it!", he insisted.

"Let go of me Harry James Potter!", she yelled and then he let her go.

"Come to the ball with me", he demanded.

"No!"

"Would you even give me an explanation as to why?", he said angrily.

"How could you even think that I would say yes to you when you didn't even ask politely. You just outright demanded it from me! Furthermore, I don't know what your crazy trip is, when you can have any other witch in this bloody castle! Besides, I'm just a bushy-haired know-it-all remember? Lastly, you broke my best friend's heart. Luna cried herself to sleep for three weeks when you convinced Neville Longbottom to just suddenly drop her like a hot potato when she was very much in love with him. So, tell me, how could I possibly ever say yes to you?", she said in a cold voice and her eyes were glaring daggers at him.

"What's Neville and Luna got to do with us?", he yelled at her.

"Luna is my best friend and you hurt her feelings. I know that it was you that convinced Neville to stay away from her! Don't you dare deny it!"

"I have my reasons", he shrugged. His nonchalance and dismissal of Luna's feelings made her snap! She charged at him and started hitting his toned chest with all her might.

"I hate you Harry James Potter! I'd rather attend the ball with Peeves than to ever attend that blasted dance with you!", she said nastily and she saw his eyes flash with hurt and anger. She pulled away from him but he roughly pulled her against his chest as his lips sealed her own with a punishing kiss. She struggled to pull away but he was just too strong. She stomped hard on his foot so he immediately let her go as he groaned in pain. Not contented with the pain she inflicted, she slapped him hard on the cheek. Smack!

"You're despicable!", she turned around and angry tears fell down. She ran to her room and locked the door. She cried on her bed and wrote in her diary. _Another entry to document the reasons as to why I hate Harry bloody Potter! _She wrote all of her frustrations and her anger at Harry that spanned three pages. After pouring her heart out, she felt better. She turned to the first page of her diary. It was actually a spare notebook that she brought along but it ended up being a diary when she cried her heart out during first year. When she heard Harry tell Ron Weasley that she was just a bushy-haired know-it-all that he hanged out with as a study partner, she poured her feelings in the notebook. She was heart broken then because not only did she fancy him, she actually thought they were friends. Turns out, he just sees her as an easy access to get better grades just like her muggle classmates.

Ever since then, she was even more determined to study her heart out and maintain her top position in their year. Which is actually quite a challenge given that beating Harry for the top spot is no easy streak. Harry Potter was unbeatable when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy. Meanwhile, she was the queen of Ancient Runes, Potions, and Charms. They were neck and neck in their other classes and she usually just beats him with a few points. Nevertheless, she never faltered in securing the Top spot even if sometimes it really was difficult because Harry was a fierce competitor.

_The Reasons why I Hate Harry James Potter:_

_1\. He just used me. I thought we were friends but he just called me a bushy-haired know-it-all that he hangs out with as a study partner to Ronald Weasley, the stupid tosser, of all people._

_Date: November 5, 1991_

_2\. He pretended the next day that everything was alright. The jerk waited for me in the common room like he didn't just back stab me last night. He didn't even have the guts to come clean with his actions or even say sorry._

_Date: November 6, 1991_

_3\. He is so smart that he's so much better than me in Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_Date: November 20, 1991_

_4\. He is a prejudice against Slytherins. Granted that some Slytherins were down right mean, but he didn't have to openly antagonize them._

_Date: February 4, 1992_

_5\. He stole my first kiss from me. One of the Weasley twins pushed me under the enchanted mistletoe and I guess he was shoved there as well, but why did he have to kiss me on the lips. He could've just pecked me on the cheek. Besides, I know that he just sees it as something to laugh about with his friends. The Weasley twins kept on applauding him as I ran away from the scene._

_Date: February 14, 1993_

_6\. He is so smart with numbers I hate him. He's unbeatable at Arithmancy._

_Date: September 15, 1993_

_7\. He embarrassed me in front of the entire Gryffindor common room by jokingly asking me out to Hogsmeade. Why does he have to keep on making fun of my feelings! I know he doesn't even like me so why does he always pretend that he does to make me the butt of jokes!_

_Date: October 30, 1993_

_8\. I heard him call my best friends Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil a couple of airheads and flirts. How dare he! Doesn't he have any respect for women!_

_Date: December 9, 1994_

_9\. His face and his eyes are annoying! Why does he have to keep on looking at me to just find a fault with my appearance!_

_Date: April 28, 1995_

_10\. He hurt Luna, my best friend. I know he was the main reason as to why Neville dumped Luna!_

_Date: March 3, 1996_

She added another entry to her ever growing list of reasons as to why she hated Harry James Potter.

_11\. He kissed me out of spite because I rejected his demands to attend the Grad Ball with him._

_Date: September 3, 1997_

* * *

On the opposite bedroom in the Head's Dormitory, a messy haired young man furiously wrote three letters. One for his mother. One for his Uncle Sirius. And one for the young woman who captured his heart from the first moment he saw her, Hermione Jean Granger. _Merlin! Why did I force myself on her like that! She'll bloody hate me even more now!_

_Dear Ms. Granger, _he started to scribble. "No! That sounds too formal", he crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it haphazardly. "Fine! I'll just come clean and be honest", he took a deep breath as he poured his heart out. Seven years of hiding his feelings clearly didn't help him. So, it's best to just let it all out in the open. He took another piece of parchment, dipped his quill in ink, and started to write…

_My Dearest Hermione_,

_Please do not be alarmed. I am writing you not because I will ask you again to do me the honor of attending the Graduation Ball with me. I just wanted to tell you two things. First, I am so sorry for that kiss. I know that I was clearly out of line. The only reason for my actions is that it just hurt me so much to realize that all this time, you really hated me with a severity that I cannot even fathom. While I on the other hand, have fallen in love with you deeper and deeper each day. Yes, Hermione. I have been in love with you all this time. Maybe ever since I first laid eyes on you on the first of September at the platform. Of course, I do acknowledge that my feelings are not a valid excuse to my actions, therefore, I can only say that I am truly very sorry._

_The second point I would like to address is your reasons as to why you rejected my demand of accompanying me to the ball. And you're right. I didn't even ask you, I outright demanded it. Another reason to be sorry about. Anyway, before I get off track, maybe it's best to start from the very beginning._

_We met on September 1, 1991. I along with family (my mum, dad, my little sister Lilac, and my Uncle Sirius and Remus) arrived early at platform 9 and ¾ just like your family. I looked around and I saw this little girl who was even more excited to go to Hogwarts than I ever was. The little girl had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen - they sparkled like fresh chocolate. From that moment, I was drawn to you. My sister immediately noticed it and teased me about it which immediately got noticed by the adults. Since I was too scared to approach you, fearing that you may not like me, my mother led our party to yours. Your eyes drew me in but it was your passion for learning and books that made me like you more. Neville was not really a big fan of reading so I was happy that I now made a friend who loved books more than myself. To be honest, I was prepared to follow you into any house you will be sorted in because I really liked you very much. You are and always have been my first and only crush._

_Regarding that hated conversation with Ronald Weasley during our first year, I really did not mean to hurt you. You see, I wrote to my family about you and talked about how bothered I was that Ron treats you with disdain because you were so smart and you love to study. My godfather wrote me a letter that boys who treat girls in a mean way, fancy the girl in question. So, I saw Ron as a rival of sorts. He further explained that I must declare my intentions to my competition or something along those lines. Thus, when Ronald approached me that day that I was waiting for you, on our favorite corner of the library, I took my godfather's advice to heart. I knew that you would be arriving soon, and I was desperate to drive him away, so I made that offhanded comment. I never knew that you heard me, and I am deeply sorry for the hurt that I must have caused. The next day, you slapped me, and declared that you no longer want to be my friend. Every day, I always wonder what I did that made you so mad at me, but at least, now I understand._

_During our second year, my mischievous friends, George and Fred Weasley, discovered that I am quite taken with you so they devised that prank that led to the mistletoe fiasco. A few days before that, they told me that when you find yourself in enchanted mistletoe, you have to kiss on the lips for you to be able to escape. Again, I am sorry for stealing a kiss from you that way. I am sorry for the circumstances but I'm not really sorry that my first kiss was with you. Forgive me for my brutal honesty._

_When we were third years and received our Hogsmeade privileges, there was no one else I wanted to come with, but you. So therefore, I asked you to go with me in the hopes that maybe, we could be friends again. When you said no, I have to admit that it hurt a little but then I had fun with Neville. Also, it made me happy to see you laugh, and enjoy the village with your friends. Did you know that your chocolate eyes sparkle even more when you laugh?_

_I fancied you for the first three years of our Hogwarts journey, Hermione. But it was during our fourth year that I realized that my feelings for you will never go away. I realized I was in love with you, when you granted me the honor of one dance during the Yule Ball. Holding you in my arms felt like home. I knew that I will always love you. I know that you do not love me back. I know that you loathe me with every fiber of your being but I will always love you Hermione. Since you clearly don't feel the same way, then maybe I just have to let you go._

_As for Neville and Luna, I did what I could to separate them out of love and fierce protectiveness for my godbrother. Neville is the heir of the Longbottom family, who will amass a great wealth as he comes into maturity. He has been hurt several times by ladies who manipulated his feelings to secure gifts and favors from him. When I observed him and Luna, I thought that she does not feel as deeply for him as he does for her. Due to the information I got from you about Luna's feelings, then I will do what I can to try and fix the situation. I will tell Neville the truth, and hopefully not all is too late for them._

_Lastly, I know you see me as an arrogant and self-important prat, Hermione, and maybe I do come across as that to strangers but there is a deeper reason to my behavior. Being the son of revered people, it is hard for me to trust someone. It is hard for me to see who is genuine or not. You may call my attitude as a defense mechanism if you wish, but I am just protecting myself and my family from getting betrayed. One of my father's best friends, I'm sure you read about it, betrayed him to Voldemort. Ever since, I grew up trusting only my family, my Uncles and their families, and Neville. My harsh demeanor towards the Slytherins, specifically those from the Death Eater families, stem from my fear of having my family and the people I trust taken away from me. I know it is not an excuse but that is really the reason as to why I act the way I am. I aim not to please people. I only aim to make the people who matter to me happy. That's the reason why I never asked someone else out. That's the reason why I attended the Yule Ball alone. Because I can only trust my heart with you even if you do not want it._

_I would like to thank you Hermione. For treating me normally. For seeing me, Harry James Potter, the boy you befriended on the train, and the boy you ended up hating. I never had to guard myself around you because I always knew where I stood with you. You see me, the boy you now dislike, and not my parents. Thank you for giving me the chance to feel the joys and sorrows of falling in love. I never regretted falling in love with you Hermione because you are and always will be worth it. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your eyes haunt me in my sleep. I can only hope that I'll be able to love another like the way I love you someday. But I am certain, that you will always have a very special place in my heart. I wish you all the best Hermione. You may not see me as a friend, but know that I'm always here - just around the corner silently rooting for and supporting you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. All the secret admirer letters, Valentines', birthdays and Christmas presents are from me. I do hope you enjoyed them._

Harry read through the letter and when he was satisfied, he whistled to the opened window. Hedwig flew in and he attached the long letter for Hermione. "Take this to my princess, Hedwig", he playfully ruffled his pet owl's feathers. Hedwig lovingly bit his finger, gave a hoot, and flew away.

* * *

Since Hermione was still awake, she opened her window when she saw a beautiful snowy white owl tapping on the glass. The owl raised one leg and she saw a letter addressed to her. She quickly removed it from the bird, and she looked for a treat but if just flew away. The letter looked quite long so she was very curious to see who it was from. She could not believe her eyes as she started reading the very sincere and passionate letter…


	4. Mothers Know Best

**Seven Years of Loving and Loathing**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_ Mothers Know Best _

"Oh my god!", Hermione was shocked. She read the letter once and then she read it again. She was slack-jawed at the revelations she discovered! _Harry bloody Potter has been in love with me all this time! But why? He can have any witch in the castle. Why me? More importantly, how did I not notice it? Was I really that oblivious? _She grabbed her wand and summoned all the secret admirer letters that she received since their second year. She compared the penmanship between Harry Potter's recent letter and her secret admirer letters. _They match! Oh my god! All this time! The secret admirer that I was so keen to discover the identity of - was Harry James Potter all along…_

She remembered all the thoughtful gifts she received from her supposed 'secret admirer' during her birthdays and Christmas. Usually it was books that she never read before, both muggle and magical. Sometimes it was little trinkets like the elegant silver barrette for her birthday during fourth year. It amazed her before that her admirer knew her so well to actually give her gifts that she absolutely loves. Even the flowers and the chocolates he gave her were spot on. _Merlin! How can I even face him again?_

She can now see every significant interaction she's ever had with Harry in an entirely new light! _It now makes so much sense why he was so adorably shy when I first met him. _She then remembered the defeated and confused look on his face when she slapped him the very next day after hearing him make that comment to Ronald Weasley. _Even all the staring I get from him is now clear! Of course, he'd love to stare, the bloke fancied me ever since he met me. And since I no longer want to be his friend, he just resorts to staring. How can I be so dense!_

Their mistletoe kiss from Valentine's day of second year is now understandable. _Of course, the Weasley twins pranked him because they knew that he fancied me! Given that I would not even talk to him outside of class, the twins just helped him get closer to me in their own crazy sneaky way._

The highlight of their third year was him asking her out in front of all the people lounging around in the Gryffindor common room. _Merlin! I can't even imagine how much my rejection hurt his feelings. I even walked out after he stammered his invitation._

"That's it! I have to ask my mother's advice. How can I face Harry now?", she despondently said to herself. She was very embarrassed at the way she treated him all this time. If only she let him explained what happened during their first year, they could have stayed friends. _To think I promised to myself that once I discovered who my secret admirer was, I would never hesitate to dating him. But how can I do that now when I'm too embarrassed with what I've done?_

She knew that she couldn't sleep anyway, so she wrote a letter to her mother detailing what happened. _I do hope my mother sends her reply as soon as possible, _she thought frantically as she scribbled her letter. First thing tomorrow morning, she will go to the Owlery and have her letter sent out. _Mum would surely know what to do if she were in my shoes!_

* * *

Harry Potter barely slept a wink when he rolled over and fell from his bed to the cold floor. "Merlin!", he groaned. When he opened his eyes to glance around his bedroom, the sun was rising and the he froze. _Crap! I have transfiguration for first period and I haven't finished my home work yet!_ He quickly stood up and searched for his Transfiguration book all over his bedroom. After ten minutes of searching, he remembered that he was lightly reading said book as he was stealing glances at Hermione who was clearly amused with whatever it was that she was doodling or writing last night. _Merlin, Potter! Now is not the time to be stupid. You left the book on one of the couches in the common room! _Since he knew that Hermione always woke up at seven in the morning, he nonchalantly walked to the head's common room in nothing but his boxers on. He yawned then stretched his back and his biceps when he heard someone yelp.

"Ahhh!", came the feminine squeal of surprise. When he looked towards the portrait hole, it was Hermione. She was wearing a thick robe over her pajamas. She had fuzzy looking slippers on and her curly hair was all messily tied up in a bun. As he remembered his state of undress, he actually ran to the nearest couch and hurriedly wrapped the duvet Hermione placed there to keep her warm while she studies.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you'd be up this early. Had I known, I wouldn't -", he was stuttering. _Why can't the ground just swallow me already! This is too bloody embarrassing!_

"I had a letter to send immediately. And, well, it's alright. It's not your fault", she replied without looking at him, her cheeks had this adorable blush on her face. _Why is everything about her so adorable or just flat out beautiful? I am so whipped; it's actually starting to get depressing._

"Oh", came his dumb reply.

"I, well, I read your letter", she said in a small voice that he could barely hear it.

"I, about that -", he started.

"It's surprising -", she chorused. His eyes met her chocolate brown ones and then they shared an awkward laugh.

"You go ahead", she told him after the laughter subsided. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I am so sorry about last night! I don't know what came over me! I know I shouldn't -", he stammered a series of apologies but he halted when he saw her make a hand gesture signaling, he should stop blabbering.

"It's alright. I am sorry too. I didn't know how you felt", she said as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I, well, -", _Merlin why can't I speak straight!_

"I did enjoy all the secret admirer gifts, especially the letters. It was very sweet of you", she smiled shyly.

"Oh! Great! Good you liked them", he replied after clearing his throat.

"Er -"

"So -"

"Harry?", she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you - do you still want to be friends with me?", her cheeks were flushed and she was shuffling her feet on the carpeted floor.

"I – I'd like that!", he gave her a small smile as he could feel his heart pounding so fast.

"Great! So, um, well, I got to go back to my room", she made an awkward gesture towards the staircase that led to her bedroom.

"Um, yes! You go ahead", he replied.

"Right!", she gave him one last tiny smile before she gracefully walked towards the path to her room. Before she stepped on the stairs, she paused.

"Harry?", she whispered.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Good morning!", she turned to look at him and she had a bright smile on her face which reminded him of her usual greeting when they were still friends as first years. She didn't wait for him to reply as she hurriedly walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Good morning, Hermione", he whispered back even if he knew that she can no longer hear him. _How can I survive NEWT year if she keeps making my heart pound like crazy?_

* * *

Harry was fixing his book bag and double checking if he's got everything ready for all his classes today. NEWT year school work was crazier compared to the sum of all the work he's done for the last six years. All the teachers were driving the students batty with their demands - even the nicest teachers, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. He was too caught up with making sure that all his things were ready that he didn't notice Hermione come down from her room. He turned around when he heard her clear her throat and he found himself blushing. _Why am I such a mess every time she sees me?_

"Are you alright?", she asked. Her tone was laced with amusement.

"Yes! I'm just making sure I've got everything ready", he said sheepishly.

"Still having trouble organizing your stuff and schedule, I see", she said teasingly.

"Maybe it's a guy thing", he shrugged and she snorted.

"Do you need help?", she sincerely offered.

"I got it for now. Moving forward, yes please", he shyly admitted.

"Sure!", she said happily.

"So? You want to go down to the Great Hall together?", he offered.

"Okay!", she placed the strap of her bag on a shoulder and they left the heads dorm together. As they passed some students along their way down, they could hear whispers. Their peers were clearly surprised to see them together in a leisurely manner. The Potter and Granger animosity, well clearly just on Hermione's part, was a well-known fact all throughout Hogwarts. As they entered the Great Hall together, everyone's eyes fell on them and observed them in silence. Even the professors at the head table followed their every move. When Hermione reached the area where her friends sat in, they looked at each other and shared shy smiles.

"Well, I'll see you later, Hermione", he ruffled his already messy hair to steady his nerves. _Play it cool, Potter! No need to be your awkward stuttering self!_

"See you in Transfiguration, Harry", she smiled at him before she turned to her gaping friends and took a seat beside a shocked Ginny Weasley. He walked towards the direction of his godbrother, Neville with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Harry? Did I just see you and Hermione Granger walk in the Great Hall together? And did she actually smile at you?", Neville whispered as he sat down.

"Hermione and I are finally friends again, Nev!", he said happily.

"That's awesome mate", Neville grinned.

"Oh, Nev. I need to talk to you about something important later. Catch you after Defense?"

"Sure, Harry!"

As he helped himself to breakfast, Hedwig flew in along with the other owls. He was excited to read the letter his beloved pet carried because it could only be from Sirius or his mother. His letters for them were rather short. Basically, he gave a brief narration of what happened last night and he begged for advice. As Hedwig landed on his side of the table, he lovingly petted his owl's feathers before he untied the letter. Seeing the elegant scrawl, he knew that these were from his mother. He excitedly opened the letter and read along as he sipped pumpkin juice.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so sorry to hear about what happened, darling! I know that you only acted that way because you were hurt not only from Hermione's rejection but what hurt more was the startling realization of how much she despised you. Coming from personal experience with your father, I can sympathize with how Hermione must have felt. Although to be honest, you acted so much better than your father ever did._

_Anyway, I am proud that you finally decided to just come clean about your feelings for her even if it's just through a letter. Also, it is good to know that you finally revealed your identity as her secret admirer. Let's just hope that she understands how you must have felt even if she won't return your love._

_I know that you are feeling guilty right now because of that kiss. For sure, Hermione is mad at you as well. But I do hope that your letter will help her see you in a better light. At the very least, hopefully it will be the gateway for you to be friends again._

_I am not going to discourage you darling because your father and I had a similar story during our youth. However, I also cannot guarantee that your story will end happily just like ours. I can only continue to give you advice and my unconditional support as your mother. Besides, should you be lucky enough for Hermione to eventually return your feelings, then you will be a very lucky man indeed. Hermione is a very nice and lovely young woman after all._

_Do keep me posted on what happens next, son._

_Your sisters Lilac and Jasmine all send their love. Your father says to kick butt at Quidditch. But really! You should take care and be safe. Furthermore, please do your best in school since it's NEWT year._

_We love you, Harry._

_Your mother_

Harry smiled after reading the letter and decided to set aside some time to call his parents via the communication mirrors later in the afternoon.

* * *

On a beautiful manor in Wales, an elegant red-haired woman excitedly dialed the number of her friend, Emma Granger - the woman she one day hopes to call her in-law. She and Emma got on really well after that first meeting on the platform. They kept their friendship a secret from their husbands most especially their children but they often talked and met for tea. Of course, their favorite topic is the budding love-hate relationship between Harry and Hermione. They promised to never directly intervene on the relationship, but they subtly helped by giving advice and listening to the teenage rants of their respected teenager. Lily has always reassured Emma that her Harry was very much smitten and in love with Hermione. While Emma told Lily that there is a subconscious reason as to why Hermione would always rant about how annoying and self-important 'Harry bloody Potter' is. They would laugh and gossip about their children and sometimes giggle at the cuteness of the romance blossoming between the two. Harry's letter which she received at dawn made her squeal in delight! Finally, there is a significant progress between the two.

"Hi! This is Emma -"

"Emma, it's Lily! You'd never guess what happened!", her happiness was radiating through her voice.

"Really, do tell?", her friend was clearly giddy with excitement.

"Are you free to meet up sometime today, dear?"

"If you're free we could meet for lunch", the dentist replied.

"I'll be there at your practice by 11:30. Something tells me that my son and your daughter might just get together this year!"

"Oh my! Lily! That's wonderful!", a squeal could be heard from the other line.

"See you later, Em!"

"Bye, Lil!


	5. Of Weasels and Ferrets

**Seven Years of Loving and Loathing**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_ Of Weasels and Ferrets _

Hermione Granger's first week of seventh year was very eventful to say the least. First, she was made Head Girl and had to share an exclusive dormitory with Harry Potter, the boy she promised to loathe. Of course, when he demanded her to attend the Graduation Ball with him and they ended up shouting at each other - that was unexpected too. It all changed when he gave her that punishing kiss. She slapped him, and then he sent her that long letter detailing the truth of his feelings. In the span of a few days, she went from dreading sharing a private dormitory with Harry, to now spending a lot of time hanging out with him in the library just like in their first year. Of course, they were now the buzz of the entire school. After all, two head students who were each other's fiercest rival for the top spot of their year are finally seen together talking and laughing. Since Harry has never been seen with any other girl ever, and she was the only person that he ever asked out to anything - well the Hogwarts rumor mill is at an all-time high.

When she first entered the Great Hall with Harry, exchanging smiles before she took a seat with her gaping friends, the girls have been cornering her for details on her _budding romance _with the hottest wizard in school. She remembered her best friends' reactions after their weekly catch-up session in an old abandoned classroom which they redecorated and warded as their own safe haven…

* * *

"_Now, we all know why we're gathered here today!", Ginny said with excitement as they huddled on the fluffy carpeted area and lounged around with their favorite pillows or stuffed animals._

"_Hermione! What is going on with you and his hotness - the Harry James Potter?", Lavender squealed._

"_Yes! Yes! Spill, girl! Spill!", Parvati was nearly bouncing up and down on the carpeted floor._

"_Feel free to share to us whatever you are comfortable with, Hermione", Luna smiled as she cuddled into a stuffed unicorn._

"_Well, we talked and we decided to be friends, that's all", she shrugged._

"_Oh, no you don't! We saw the smiles you shared at the Great Hall when you first went down together. Besides, he was doing the whole preening thing by ruffling his hair before going to Neville", Lavender insisted._

"_Take note Hermione! This is Harry bloody Potter we are talking about. Hottest wizard, Quidditch captain, smartest male student, and he's never shown interest in any girl but you. So?", Parvati added._

"_Oh alright! Well, we had a misunderstanding, which I will not disclose the details. But he apologized in a letter and he admitted that he's the one who has been sending me secret admirer gifts and letters since our second year", she confided with a blush._

"_Oh my gosh!", her friends squealed._

"_That's so sweet!", Luna sighed dreamily._

"_He's totally in love with you!", Ginny added wistfully._

"_He did say that he was in love with me", she muttered and her friends tackled her in a group hug._

"_So? Are you two dating each other now?", Parvati was giddy with excitement._

"_Of course, not! We're just friends", she insisted._

"_Oh, sure! We're just friends! Friends wherein one party admitted to being in love with the other and then they constantly end up studying together and whispering jokes", Lavender rolled her eyes._

"_We're really just friends who study together. Just like in first year", she reiterated._

"_Ah, well, might as well go to Hogsmeade with him. You clearly like him back anyway", Ginny said teasingly._

"_You know, Potter men always end up with the smartest witches of their batch. James and Lily Potter were head students together as well, right?", Parvati sighed dreamily._

"_How cute!", Luna squealed._

"_My mum told me that Potter men always fall in love at a young age. They are known to be very loyal and sweet spouses. Of course, they always go around chasing the smartest witch they can find! Oh, Hermione! You are so lucky! Not only is Harry so good looking, well, his family is so rich too!", Ginny narrated._

"_I don't care about his money or his wealth!", she defended herself._

"_Oh, we know! You care more about how many books he's read", Parvati winked._

"_So? Did you snog already?", Lavender leered._

"_What? We're just friends!", she blushed._

"_You kissed him, didn't you?", Luna asked innocently._

"_Hewasmyfirstkisssencondyear", she muttered._

"_Louder please, Mione. We can't hear you", Ginny said._

"_He was my first kiss, alright! Second year! Your evil twin brothers pushed us under enchanted mistletoe. It was on a Valentine's day", she admitted._

"_No wonder my twin brothers told me to just give up on Harry Potter! I'm so glad I listened!", Ginny said with relief._

"_Well, you can tell us more details when you guys snog again. But for now, ladies, we need to agree who's going to be maid of honor at the Granger-Potter wedding!", Lavender said excitedly as she summoned bridal magazines. She just shook her head at her best friends' antics._

* * *

"Oi! Granger!", her musings were interrupted by that familiar irritating voice that she's always had a difficult time ignoring since first year. _Why the hell is Ronald Weasley always coming up to me in the most unexpected times? I love Ginny but, Merlin! Her brothers are really something else._

"Yes?", she tried her best to be composed. It wouldn't do her any good to get kicked out of the library because of arguing with the nuisance that is Ronald Weasley.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me, Granger. My mum said that I should get together with a smart bird. She believes that it would greatly add to my happiness. While we're at it, you should attend the graduation ball with me as well. Might as well agree to come with now since you're hardly likely to find other offers", Ron pompously stated.

"Mr. Weasley I won't be coming to Hogsmeade with you. And I most definitely will not be attending the ball on your arm!", she stated calmly but her brows were furrowed. _I can't believe the pure ignorance and arrogance of this idiot!_

"My mum warned me that intelligent females tend to suspend a bloke's affections by playing hard to get. Very well! Clearly, you fancy Quidditch players. You went to the Yule ball thingy with Viktor Krum after all. I would assure you that I would be a professional Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons after graduation", the prat rattled on.

"I am sorry Mr. Weasley! But I am not attending the ball nor am I coming to Hogsmeade with you!", she spoke louder this time. Hopefully, it would get my point across.

"How could you say no to me?", the prat demanded.

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem here?", a familiar deep baritone voice interrupted.

"Harry!", she smiled at the emerald eyed wizard in relief.

"Just setting things straight with my girlfriend here, mate!", the prat said with a chuckle. Hermione was horrified! _The nerve of this idiot to claim me as his girlfriend!_

"I am not your girlfriend! And I will repeat it one more time! I will not go to Hogsmeade with you. And I will most certainly not be your date for the Grad Ball!", she glared at the prat.

"If you won't have me, who else will go with you anyway?", Ron said arrogantly.

"Hermione, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year?", Harry looked into her eyes and winked.

"I'd love to, Harry! I'd even go to ALL Hogsmeade trips with you, if you can tolerate my horrible company", she smiled sweetly.

"Brilliant! It would be my pleasure", Harry said happily and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just keep playing along alright", he whispered in her ear. Since her bushy hair was set free to fall on her back, to any onlooker, his whispering would seem like a kiss on her head.

"Let's go, Harry. You have to suffer long hours of studying with me", she chuckled as she gathered her books in her bag. Harry took her bag from her hand and placed the strap around his shoulders. He held her hand as they walked away from the dumbstruck ginger prat.

"Oh, and Weasley? You still have to pass the team's tryouts before you can actually be the Gryffindor keeper this year. Apparently, Professor McGonagall saw a fourth year who had great potential and wanted the kid to try out. Good luck!", Harry called to Ron before leading her by the hand as they left the library.

"Merlin! That prat is so annoying! Thank you for saving me! I was an inch away from hexing him", she chuckled as they reached the corridors.

"Well, I wouldn't want the Head Girl to be evicted from duty so I had to rescue you", he teased.

"Oh, really?", she said playfully.

"I mean really! What if you hexed that prat and they made Parkinson the new head girl?", he whispered and playfully shuddered.

"Interesting! Harry Potter is scared of Pansy, the queen bee of Slytherin?", she smirked.

"She might rape me in my sleep", he whispered with a feigned look of horror which made her laugh.

"Glad to be of service to you, Mr. Potter. I would consider it an honor to protect you from obsessive stalkers", she rolled her eyes.

"You know, I am serious about that Hogsmeade weekend", he said as they reached the moving staircases.

"You know, I am serious with my saying yes", she smiled playfully.

"I'll hold you to that Ms. Granger."

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Since they were occasionally glancing at each other while sharing a few laughs, as they reached the seventh floor, Hermione bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry!", she hurriedly apologized as she helped the person pick up his fallen books and parchment.

"It's alright, Miss?", a tall handsome young man with silvery blonde hair and gray eyes took the items she handed out.

"It's Hermione Granger", she replied.

"Well it's my pleasure to bump into someone so pretty", the one she bumped into smiled.

"Really sorry for bumping into you", she apologized again.

"Potter", the unknown blonde nodded to Harry. However, she saw Harry glare at the latter.

"Malfoy", Harry growled. When Malfoy walked away, she held Harry's arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Are you alright? Who was that?", she asked as they proceeded to walk to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"I'll tell you later at the head's common room", he gave her a small smile and she returned it. _Odd! Who was that Malfoy? I've never seen Harry react that way before!_

* * *

Harry and Hermione went to hang with their respective friends when they entered the Gryffindor common room. He gave her a smile before he walked to his best friend, Neville and she hanged out with her friends, Lavender and Parvati. Ginny still had a class at this time but will eventually be back soon. That is, if she doesn't hang out with Luna at the library for a bit. The younger girls in their group tend to study together. If they can't understand a particular lesson on their own, that's the time they seek her help.

"Pav, Lav? I have a question?", she addressed her friends who were busy with their Divination homework. She didn't believe in divination and she never took it, but her friends loved the class, so she respected that.

"Spill, girl!", they chorused.

"Do you know of a bloke named Malfoy?", she whispered. Her friends gave out a muffled _eep _sound and leaned closer to her.

"Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! The sexy new seventh year Slytherin", Parvati giggled.

"Don't tell us you fancy him, Mione? You already have Harry Potter after all!", Lavender feigned outrage.

"What do you know about him? Harry and I were walking along the corridors while ago and I bumped into Malfoy. Harry seemed to recognize him but I can sense animosity between them. So, what do you know about him? I just think there was something odd about the way Harry glared at Malfoy", she confided.

"Harry might just be jealous of him, in case you prefer the blonde hotness", Pav winked.

"Yeah, Mione! Stop worrying too much. We know nothing about him except that according to the Slytherin fifth years, he was a transferee from Durmstrang and that he plays Quidditch. Apparently going to try out for their team as a seeker", Lav whispered.

"No wonder Harry doesn't like him. Malfoy is a competition for Harry's position as the sexiest wizard in Hogwarts", Pav giggled.

"Well, I'm sure Mione prefers sexy raven-haired geniuses than hot roguish blondes anyway", Lav teased.

"Just focus on your Harry, Mione. And leave the second hottest wizard to the rest of us", Pav added.

"Honestly!", she huffed and her friends laughed. They continued to do their own homework after that. _I wonder if Pav and Lav are right? Or is there more to Harry and Malfoy's animosity?_


	6. Hermione's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Song is Beautiful As You by Jim Brickman

**Seven Years of Loving and Loathing**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_ Hermione's Birthday _

For some odd reason, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Head Girl was feeling ill and very tired on the eve of her eighteenth birthday. Maybe it's because of stress from their piling school work. It could also be due to getting an allergy from the new potion that they were supposed to brew within two weeks that contained a weird ingredient never used in any potions class ever. When her last class of the day finished, she was already very dizzy. So, she whispered to Harry that she won't be able to join him for their scheduled rounds after curfew. She said goodbye to her friends and slowly made her way back to the head's dormitory. Harry, ever the gentleman, escorted her to their private common room. She gratefully smiled at him, waved goodbye, and headed to her room to get some sleep. As soon as her back hit the comfortable mattress, she was off to the land of dreams.

Since she slept at around five in the afternoon and skipped dinner, she woke up late at night feeling very hungry. Hogwarts students, especially those who were feeling ill, can ask the school elves to bring them some food. Hermione Jean Granger however, would never take advantage of the elves' helpful nature! She stretched her back and groggily got out of bed. Since she slept in her school uniform, she merely casted a quick _scourgify _on her rumpled clothes and left her room. She slowly descended the staircase but since she heard music, she halted. _Oh my! Harry Potter plays guitar! _She knew that he might stop as soon as she walks down the common room, so she hid behind a wall and listened. She could hear him plucking the guitar and she closed her eyes. He was playing a familiar ballad that she often hears on muggle radio during the summer.

* * *

Harry Potter cannot sleep. It could be due to two things. One, he was stressed with school work. Or two, he was worried about Hermione. She really did look ill when he dropped her off the head's dormitory this afternoon. He got more worried when she didn't go down the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown asked him to bring the food they packed for her in case Hermione gets hungry. After dinner, he checked their common room for signs that she was awake, but it was clear that she was still asleep. He settled the food her friends set aside on one of the desks in the common room. When he finished rounds, she was still asleep. To ease his nerves, he went to his room and enlarged his hidden guitar. Only Neville and his family knew that he loved playing guitar. It calms his nerves and he actually does enjoy music. And now, here he is. Sitting on a couch in the head's common room, plucking the strings to the rhythm of a ballad he heard on the radio. After hearing it once, when he was fifteen, he decided to learn the chords and the lyrics of the song. He closed his eyes as he softly sang the ballad that reminds him of Hermione Jean Granger…

_ **From the moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes.  
There was something about you I knew, I knew.  
That you were once in a lifetime,  
A treasure near impossible to find.  
And I know how lucky I am to have you.** _

He remembered being a scared eleven-year-old who was excited and nervous to meet new friends at Hogwarts. He and his ever-supportive family arrived early at the platform and then he saw her. The curly haired girl with the most stunning eyes that he'd ever seen. Those eyes that sparkled like molten chocolate.

Yes, it was her eyes that first drew him in. But when they shared that compartment and talked about books and their respective hobbies, he was impressed by her brilliance. Throughout their Hogwarts journey, even when their friendship crashed and burned as first years, she continued to amaze him with her brilliance and compassion. He loved how she would always help out by tutoring her rather annoying friends and those people who teased her over zealous passion for books and studying. She had a sense of justice and compassion that made her even more beautiful. She was gorgeous on the outside but her gentle and caring nature to those around her made her shine more on the outside.

_ **'Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away.  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you.** _

Hogwarts had a lot of pretty students; he was not blind. Hermione Granger just stood out to him ever since he first saw her! She was a subtle and gentle beauty that most people would miss. But, if you really took the time to look at her, you'd drown in her expressive eyes, get dumbstruck at the sheer brilliance of her mind, and be astounded by her generosity. She was so giving of herself to people who needed her help. It was so endearing to see her help out the younger students in their classes and defend those who usually got bullied.

_ **Holding you in my arms** _ _ **   
** _ _ **No one else has fit so perfectly** _ _ **   
** _ _ **I could dance forever with you, with you** _ _ **   
** _ _ **And at the stroke of midnight** _ _ **   
** _ _ **Please forgive me if I can't let go** _ _ **   
** _ _ **'Cause I never dreamed I find a Cinderella of my own** _

When the Yule Ball was announced, he wanted to attend the ball with no one else but his crush for the last three years. He almost shed a tear when she politely rejected his offer to be his date, since Viktor Krum asked her first. Since he saw no point to ask someone else, he went solo.

He could still remember her walking down the stairs in that periwinkle blue dress that showcased to everyone else the beauty that he had always seen. He knew that Hermione was insecure of her bushy hair and her two prominent front teeth. During the ball however, she had this radiant smile that made his heart pound and ache at the same time. The smile was not for him, but for her date, the Bulgarian Tri-Wizard Champion. It was also the first time he noticed that her front teeth were not as big as he could remember. Maybe she grew into them or got it fixed? He didn't care. All he knew was that she looked radiant and happy.

He came to the ball with the intention to at least get one dance with her which by some sort of miracle, actually happened. When he held her in his arms, he knew that his feelings for her were not just a crush. That was the night he understood that he had fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

_ **'Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away ** _ _ **   
** _ _ **The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day** _ _ **   
** _ _ **And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.** _ _ **   
** _ _ **But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you.** _

_ **La la la la la da da ahhh... oohh...** _

_ **I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
But I've never seen anything oohh…  
No I've never seen... anything as beautiful as you** _

He had a fond smile on his face as he opened his eyes and sang the last line…

_ **From the moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes.** _

He then looked up and he saw Hermione walking down the stairs, her chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green ones. He looked away to hide his blush. _Merlin! How long had she been standing there?_

"You sing really well, Harry. I never knew you could sing and play guitar", she gave him a shy smile as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks. Er, how long have you been standing there?", he mumbled.

"Not very long. But I was listening to you upstairs. I reckon you might stop if I walked down. I'm so sorry to intrude. I just got hungry and I didn't know you'd still be awake. I did not mean to disturb -", she rambled and her cheeks were flushed.

"No! No! It's alright! I should be the one to apologize. Maybe my singing woke you up", he gave her a sheepish smile.

"No! You're singing didn't wake me. I just got hungry", she said with a chuckle.

"Oh! Your friends asked me to bring you some food in case you got hungry. There is a plate and some pumpkin juice over there", he pointed to her study table.

"Thank you so much!", she smiled and walked to her desk.

"Er, do you want to eat as well? We can share", she invited him.

"It's alright! I'm not hungry", he reassured her as he settled his guitar on the couch. He sat quietly and stole glances as she ate the sandwiches.

"Hermione? Are you feeling better?", he asked after she finished eating.

"Yes, I do feel better. Thank you for helping me get back here in the dorm after class", she smiled.

"Oh! It's midnight! Happy birthday, Hermione", he greeted cheerfully after he glanced at his wrist watch.

"Thanks, Harry!"

"_Accio _Hermione's present!", he pointed his wand to his room and then a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper floated into his hand. He walked to where Hermione sat by her study desk and handed her the box.

"Open it", he encouraged her since she just looked at the box in her hand. With shaking fingers, she carefully untied the gold ribbon and ripped the wrapping paper.

"Oh my!", she gasped as she saw that the book was a rare copy of the first compilation of the magical effects and history of Anglo-Saxon runes.

"I saw it when my family and I went on a trip last summer. And well, I know how much you like books. And students call you the Queen of Ancient Runes so I reckon you might like it", he explained.

"Thank you so much, Harry! Though, I'd have to say that you're making me feel bad", she said shyly.

"Why?", he was confused.

"I haven't gotten you any birthday or Christmas presents", she muttered.

"Oh! That's alright!", he shrugged.

"Well, I'll make it up to you starting this Christmas!", she grinned.

"I look forward to that, Granger", he winked and she laughed.

"Thanks for being a great friend, Harry! Even if I was such a bitch to you", she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush.

"Er, it's alright", he muttered.

"No, really! I feel horrible for being so mean to you all these years. I should have let you explain things first before I snapped at you like that", she said sadly.

"Well, it's partially my fault too. Saying those things just to get Weasley to leave".

"I really am sorry, Harry", she smiled shyly.

"It's alright Hermione. I'm sorry too", he grinned.

"Er, Harry, maybe you should go sleep. You're handling Gryffindor's Quidditch tryouts this afternoon, remember?", she reminded him.

"Merlin! That's true. Hey, if you're still up for helping me organize a schedule of some sorts, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, Harry. I'd be happy to help", she smiled.

"Good night, Hermione. Happy birthday", he grinned before turning back to get his guitar.

"'Night, Harry!", she waved before she went up to her room.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up with a big smile on her face. She was feeling so much better after the dizzy episode yesterday afternoon. Furthermore, she felt giddy as she remembered listening to Harry sing last night. There was something about the song and the emotions she can feel in his voice that made her heart pound. _Oh my! I'm starting to fancy Harry Potter once again…_

She got out of bed and saw that Crookshanks was still sleeping on the furry rug that she bought in Diagon Alley just for him. Since she had a busy day ahead, she poured some milk and some treats in the two bowls near her beloved pet's corner and got ready for the day. After taking a shower and putting on her uniform, she grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. She just had a feeling that today is going to be a great day!

She glanced at her wrist watch and decided to just lounge on the couch and wait for Harry since there was still a lot of time. After thirty minutes of reading, Harry walked down the stairs with a big grin on his face.

"Good morning, Hermione!", he said cheerfully.

"Hey, Harry!", she smiled.

"You ready to go?", he asked.

"Of course!", she closed the book she was reading and placed it in her bag. They left the heads dorm and walked towards the Great Hall together - a new habit they formed after being friends again.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Mione!", Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and Luna greeted cheerfully as soon as they entered the Great Hall. Harry smiled at her and she nodded. He went towards the other end of the Gryffindor table to sit with his best friend.

"Thank you, girls! You are the best!", she smiled gratefully as she hugged her friends after they each handed in their gifts. She shrunk each present and stored them in her bag.

"Open them later, Mione! We prepared a mini celebration for you after dinner", Luna said cheerfully as she joined them for breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

The seventh year Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Slytherins. She took her seat beside Lavender and Parvati, ten minutes before Professor McGonagall walked in. She glanced around the room and saw Malfoy sitting at the back of the room. _Weird that I can't remember seeing him in this class before…_

"Good morning, class!", the professor greeted and they replied respectfully.

"Before we start, I would like to call in a new student who would be joining us from now on. Mr. Malfoy could you come up here please", the professor announced. The blonde-haired young man who bumped into her a week ago, walked up to stand in front of the class.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy is a transfer student from Durmstrang. He had arrived at Hogwarts a week after term started. He will be joining this class today since we had to wait for his student records before admitting him to any NEWT class. Seeing as he is new, Ms. Granger, may I request you be of assistance to Mr. Malfoy? Be his study partner for the first project of the term just to get him settled in?", her favorite professor requested.

"Okay, professor", she agreed. She glanced at Harry's direction and she saw his jaw clench. _I still have to ask him about Malfoy…_

"Ms. Brown could you switch places with Mr. Malfoy until the first project of the term is finished? That way, Ms. Granger could help him more", the professor added. Lavender waved at her and Parvati after gathering her things. Mr. Malfoy took Lav's seat and the professor started her discussion. After an hour of lecture, they were asked to work in pairs and try the spell that was discussed.

"Hi! I'm Draco Malfoy", her partner smiled and extended a hand.

"Hermione Granger", she accepted the hand and politely smiled in return.

"You're the head girl, right?"

"Yes."

"How is sharing a dorm with Harry Potter? I reckon it's not pleasant", Malfoy smirked.

"Harry is a good dorm mate. Always helps in tidying up the common room", she remarked lightly.

"How long have you known him?", Malfoy asked.

"I met him as a first year before I arrived at Hogwarts. We saw each other at platform 9 and ¾", she shrugged.

"Do you like him?"

"Harry is a nice and respectable person", she replied as she looked at her notes. _Why is this person so forward?_

"You should be careful around Potter. He could be really vengeful", the blonde warned.

"While you are entitled to your opinion about our classmates, we really should start on our school work", she gestured to the parchments and the professor who was roaming around and helping the rest of the class.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Granger. Harry Potter is a snobby and influential prat who can destroy you", the blonde smirked and then focused on his own notes. _I would not believe the speculations from this person I only just met! Besides, Harry promised that he will tell me about Malfoy… I could just ask him later…_


	7. The Secret and The Advice

**Seven Years of Loving and Loathing**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_ The Secret and The Advice _

_My Dear Hermione,_

_I hate to say but I told you so, my darling. I knew all along that Harry Potter fancied you! It was very obvious dear. The awkward first kiss, asking you out to Hogsmeade and the Yule Ball, and of course all the staring that you complain to have been getting from him. Now that you know the truth, what do you plan to do about it?_

_I remember that you promised me you will give your secret admirer a fair chance in gaining your affections. Since Harry is this secret admirer, then I believe he deserves a chance darling. Ask him to Hogsmeade or offer your hand in friendship. He seems like a great young man. He's obviously good-looking! And don't you dare deny it darling! Aside from that, he is intelligent, a loyal friend, and clearly loves you very much. He's worth a chance, dear. Believe me._

_Now I have to say that the biggest lesson you should take away from your experience with Harry is not to easily jump to conclusions. The reason as to why you spent the last seven years loathing him is due to a simple miscommunication problem in your first year. If you only gave the poor boy a chance to explain, you could've avoided all this drama! Really, darling! This is something you should work on. Do not be a prejudice!_

_Anyway, I am excited as to how this little romance of yours works out! Always remember darling, there is a very thin line between love and hate._

_All my love,_

_Your mother_

* * *

Hermione Granger read her mother's letter all over again. She received this letter the day after she sent out a note on the wee hours of the morning after the whole kissing fiasco and passionate letter episode. Of course, she nearly had the letter memorized word for word but she reads it again as a matter of comfort. These past few weeks, Draco Malfoy has been spreading stories about how horrible Harry really is during their study sessions in preparation for their Transfiguration project. Of course, Harry was her friend now, but the blonde Slytherin was really very convincing in his tales. She sighed. _No other way to learn the truth but to ask from the main source himself!_

She hurriedly walked down the head's common room in the hopes of catching Harry there. To her surprise, Harry sat on the couch in his Quidditch uniform with his eyes closed. _He really is a very dreamy boy! _His raven hair that was slightly sweaty from the rigorous practice actually added to his charms. The tight-fitted uniform made his fit body very noticeable and she now understood why women swoon when he walks by. _Snap out of it, Granger! He's your friend! You should be ashamed of yourself for ogling him._

"Harry?", she gently called out. Harry immediately opened his eyes and turned his attention on her. He had a big smile on his face as he patted the space on the couch. She grinned at him and took a seat on the space he indicated.

"What can I do for you this fine evening, Ms. Granger?", he said playfully.

"Well, I actually have a very important question to ask kind sir", she retorted lightheartedly.

"Ask away my fair maiden", he grinned.

"Harry, you know that Draco Malfoy has been assigned as my partner in most classes right? Well, he keeps on spreading stories about you that are, er, well not complimentary. So, I just want to know what's your real history with him?", she gently asked.

"What did he tell you?", she could tell that his mood immediately shifted from playful to serious.

"Well he told me that you grew up together and that you were jealous of him so you told your father he stole something of yours and given your family's influence, he got kicked out of Durmstrang. His story has a lot of loopholes and missing details but I worry that if he keeps this up, people might start to believe him", she explained.

"Is that all that he said?", he asked with a frown.

"He also warned me against you. He says that you are someone I cannot trust or some other obscure thing like that", she shrugged but she could see his frown deepen.

"Hermione do you trust me?", his emerald green eyes bore into her own.

"Well, yes", she replied.

"I will tell you my family's secret. But I do hope you won't tell anyone else no matter what", he said sincerely.

"I promise I won't tell, Harry", she gently took hold of his hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Draco Malfoy is a ward of my godfather, Sirius Black, who is Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Draco's mother is Sirius' cousin while his father is in prison due to crimes of being a Death Eater. Anyway, despite burnt bridges between the Black cousins, Sirius still took Narcissa Malfoy and Draco under his wing. Draco and I grew up together. We played together as boys when he visits the manor along with the Blacks. When we were ten years old, Draco discovered that the real reason as to why his father is in prison is because my parents ended his father's master. He started to have a hatred for my family ever since. We did not notice it at the onset but as he got older, he became obsessed with his hate for the Potters. He was supposed to go to Hogwarts but upon learning that his father originally wanted him to attend Durmstrang, he asked Sirius to let him go there instead. Honestly, I was happy that I didn't have to go to the same school as him. You see, even as eleven-year olds, I could already see the gradual changes in him. I see him sometimes looking at members of my family with so much hate and bitterness, something that was not there in the eyes of the young boy I was friends with. I really thought that his being away in Durmstrang will help curb his building hatred. It turns out, I was wrong", Harry narrated with sadness.

"Oh, Harry! That must be so hard losing a friend like that", she said with sympathy. Harry intertwined their fingers together. She fought the urge to blush when she noticed that she didn't let go of his hand as he talked about his history with Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, it really was. But to be honest, I still saw him as a friend despite everything. It only changed during the summer before our sixth year in Hogwarts started. Ever since that summer, I no longer saw him as a friend", she could feel the anger in his voice and the tension from his hand that were still holding her own.

"What happened?", she inquired.

"He tried to force himself on my sister, Lilac", he gritted his teeth in anger as he told her.

"What?!", she was aghast.

"If not for the fast reactions of our house elf, Dobby, who knows what he could have done. Dobby froze Malfoy in place as he kissed and groped my sister. After freezing that bastard, my sister ran crying to me. I beat the shit out of him!", he confessed.

"But why would he do that?", she said with sadness. She could not imagine what that must be like for a young woman. _I ought to hex that bastard the next time I see him!_

"My sisters, Lilac and Jasmine are squibs Hermione. Malfoy thought that Lilac would be an easy target since she could not defend herself", Harry admitted with sadness.

"But I thought that Lilac goes to Beaubaxtons?", she was confused.

"People just think that Lilac goes there because we never really gave an explanation as to why she does not attend Hogwarts with me. We're not ashamed of Lilac being a squib, but making people think she goes to the French academy for magic helps curb bad people's desire to hurt her. If it becomes public knowledge that my sisters are squibs, they will be seen as easy targets."

"Harry, I hope you don't mind my asking this but why are you sisters' squibs? Your parents are very powerful wizards like yourself. So, I'm just curious as to why?", she asked gently.

"Remember how my parents defeated Voldemort, Hermione?"

"Yes, a lot of books document it."

"Well my mother used a very obscure ritual to protect me from that bastard. When he attacked the house we were hiding in, that magic protected me. Through my parents combined efforts, they ended Voldemort but the price of the ritual on my mum's magic is that all children she will conceive after me will be squibs. By saving me, my parents sacrificed Lilac and Jasmine's chance to perform magic. My sisters were sacrificed for my sake", he didn't even notice that there were now tears falling down his cheeks. Hermione gently reached out with her free hand and wiped his tears with her fingers.

"It's not your fault, Harry. Your parents did whatever they could to protect you. What happened to your sisters is not your fault. I'm sure your sisters do not blame you", she reassured him.

"Lilac and Jasmine say that all the time", he chuckled.

"See?", she smiled.

"They would really like you, you know. I'm very fond of my sisters but I know that they would want to do girly things with a sister figure", he now had a little smile on his handsome face.

"Well I would love to meet them. Maybe they will tell me about all the embarrassing secrets that you have. Who knows, I might even get blackmail material", she teased.

"Ha ha! Very funny, Ms. Granger", he said sarcastically.

"I am glad you trusted me enough about this secret, Harry. I promise that I won't tell anyone", she patted his hand that was still entwined with her other one.

"Thank you, Hermione. Please do be careful around him though", his eyes were serious and intense.

"But why?", she was lost in the intensity of his emerald green orbs.

"He knows how I feel about you. He could hurt you as an act of revenge. He got kicked out of Durmstrang because I told my father what he did to Lilac. Of course, my father was livid and told the Bulgarian authorities. So, the officials of Durmstrang Institute investigated and they discovered that Draco harassed a female classmate of his during his fifth year but he was able to hide his tracks. When the school found out recently, he was expelled from Durmstrang. Professor Dumbledore begrudgingly accepted him just to give him a second chance and so that he could keep a close eye on Draco. I need you to be careful around him, Hermione", his hold on her hand tightened.

"He knows how you feel about me?", she was surprised.

"Er, my whole family knows actually", he admitted with a blush which was so adorable.

"Oh. Okay, Harry. I'll be careful around him", she gave him a comforting smile.

"That's all I ask", he sighed.

"You know, it's kind of sweet how much your family knows about me", she playfully nudged him to lighten the mood.

"My family has problems with the concept of personal space. We know each other's secrets since our parents are so clingy", he snorted and she laughed.

"I can't imagine the Potters to be so, well, normal", she chuckled.

"We're just normal people, Hermione. Despite what everyone else thinks", he chuckled.

"I can see that now", she smiled.

"So, er, it's the first Hogsmeade trip this weekend", he said awkwardly. She looked at him and giggled. _How can someone be this handsome and so adorable at the same time!_

"Harry, I already agreed to go with you, remember?", she said with amusement.

"Well, you can't blame a bloke. It's my first time hanging out with a girl", he admitted.

"Merlin! You are so adorable!", she giggled.

"Hey!", he whined.

"Don't worry Harry Potter. I got your back. I'll make sure you'll have fun on your first time hanging out with a girl", she chuckled.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're laughing at my expense?", he sighed.

"Of course, not! I'm just laughing at the irony of it all", she shrugged while controlling a big grin from bursting out.

"Care to explain, Ms. Granger", he shook his head in amusement.

"Well, you see, girls all over the castle want to be with you. Famous rich parents, good looks, brains, and Quidditch skills, well it makes you a very hot commodity. But it's ironic that you've never been on a date before", she can't help it so she bursts into giggles again.

"Huh? That is true", he contemplated.

"See? Now do you understand why it's funny?", she finally stopped giggling but she had a big smile on her face.

"Very hot commodity, eh?", his emerald green eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Er, well, that's what the girls are saying", she said matter-of-factly but she could tell that she was blushing.

"But you're a girl", he teased.

"You know you're good-looking Harry Potter", she scoffed to hide her embarrassment. _Why did I have to say that out loud? Me and my big mouth!_

"I'll take that as a compliment, Ms. Granger", he chuckled and she swatted his arm.

"Don't let it get to your head", she snorted.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for clarifying things with me about Malfoy", he squeezed her hand.

"Of course. I don't want to commit the same mistake of not asking for clarifications and just making conclusions", she admitted.

"Do you know what time it is?", he asked.

"It's ten o'clock", she answered after checking her watch.

"Merlin! I still have to do my Potions and Ancient Runes homework", he immediately let go of her hand and stood up.

"How about I help you with Runes and you help me with Arithmancy? I'm just editing my Potions homework so we can swap ideas as well", she offered.

"That's brilliant! I'll just shower and I'll meet you down here", he had a big grin on his face as he ran to his bedroom.

_Okay! It's official! Hermione Granger fancies Harry Potter, _she thought to herself as she felt her heart pounding when he smiled at her.


	8. First Date Blues

**Seven Years of Loving and Loathing**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_First Date Blues_

Hermione Granger is pacing back and forth in her private quarters at the head's dormitory while her eyes are busy perusing the clothes scattered on her bed. In less than an hour, the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year will be taking place. While she's been to lots of visits to the quaint village ever since her third year, in terms of attractions, there's nothing new to see except for the merchandise maybe. What's making her nervous though is the fact that this will be the first time she'll be going with a boy, not just any boy at that. She'll be going to Hogsmeade with only Harry Potter for company. Harry James Potter, the boy she spent the last seven years loathing and avoiding because of some petty miscommunication problems through their Hogwarts years.

The fact that she spent most of her Hogwarts years hating Harry for nonsensical reasons is already enough to make her nervous about this Hogsmeade trip. If you add the fact that Harry Potter is also the most fancied boy in Hogwarts, is the only son of the heroes of the Wizarding World, and is the heir to a vast fortune, then it's enough to make any young witch's head spin. She may be level-headed than most teenage girls her age – but this, well, _date – _is really making her _bloody _nervous.

It's not even about everything that's universally acknowledged about Harry Potter – his looks, his wealth, his family heritage, and his athleticism. No! What makes her nervous most of all is the fact that she fancied him too much.

Harry Potter is her first crush at Hogwarts even in their first year. Although her sweet spot for him was short-lived after his faux pas which led to this overblown misunderstanding (mostly on her part), her rekindled feelings for him ever since they became friends again is making her feel scared. She knows that Harry would never play with her feelings. The bloke's too loyal and too sincere which he demonstrated by waiting for her for seven years, but still, this Hogsmeade trip is the first date for her as well. The yule ball with Viktor Krum is just that – a dance – since he had a girlfriend back in Bulgaria. So, this little outing with Harry is her first official date. Sure, they agreed to go as friends but the bloke already poured his heart out for her in his poignant letter of apology after their second kiss.

If she were honest with herself, she's stressed out about this date. She wants everything to go smoothly. She wanted Harry to have fun since it will be his very first time to hang out with a girl. Also, she really liked him. She even had a gut feeling that maybe, just maybe, he's the one… Sigh…

Her musings were interrupted when she heard a series of knocks on her door. She hurriedly wrapped herself in a robe and opened the door. To her delight, all her four best friends are standing outside. Parvati and Lavender are already dressed to impress. Ginny is dressed in a simpler outfit but she's still able to highlight her slender body. Luna too looked so adorable in her light blue sweater and plaid skirt.

"Thank Merlin you guys are here! I need help!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, darling! We'll help you get ready. Harry Potter won't know what him," Parvati winked.

"Too true, Pav! We'll make Harry Potter even more in love with you, 'Mione," Lavender grinned.

"I'll do her hair," Ginny volunteered.

"I'll do your make up, 'Mione. I know you want to keep it light and natural," Luna offered with a bright smile.

"Thank you! I really am bloody nervous," she admitted.

"We know! We can see the way you've been exchanging these sneaky little glances with Mr. Hotness. The sexual tension between you two is so thick," Lavender remarked as she started pairing some of her clothes on the bed.

"What?! Of course, not!" She denied and her friends rolled their eyes.

"Puh-lease! The whole's school's just waiting on the future Lord Potter to formally announce his intent," Parvati grinned.

"What intent?" She was curious.

"Oh, right! Muggleborns don't care about these things. No offense meant, 'Mione," Ginny said.

"Care about what?" She raised an eyebrow. _What could they be talking about?_

"Harry is the eldest son, right?" Ginny prodded and she nodded.

"Well you see, he's bound to succeed his father for the Potter seat. And well, since the House of Potter is Ancient and Noble, then, he will one day be called as Lord Potter…" Ginny continued and she gestured for the feisty redhead to continue.

"Basically, since his status demands it, when he is serious about pursuing a witch, then there will be protocols to follow… It usually starts with the declaration of intent. Something like that! The last time Hogwarts has seen that happen is well, during the time of Lord Longbottom, Neville's father, and then, of course, Lord Potter, Harry's father, do it for their wives," Ginny explained.

"Oh… I see," she remarked.

"It will be so romantic when Harry does it for you," Luna the ever romantic, swooned.

"Well… We – we're just friends," she blushed.

"Uh-huh!" Her friends had knowing grins on their faces and she huffed.

"Are you gonna help me get ready or not?" She tried to change the topic.

"Oh, we will! But you owe us serious girl talk after this date. It's Harry Potter, after all!" Lavender smiled wistfully.

"Harry's just an ordinary bloke, you know. He just wants to be treated normally," she shrugged. Upon getting to know Harry once again, the more she understood his desire to be treated like everyone else.

"To you, maybe… But to the rest of us, he seems so out-of-reach. Besides, his family is the stuff of legends," Parvati said.

"He said he wants me to meet his sisters. I don't know what to say to that," she blushed. Her friends squealed as they bounced up and down in excitement.

"We're so witnessing an ancient protocol of courtship soon!" Ginny said with excitement as the others giggled.

"Just help me get dressed," she muttered as her face reddened like a tomato. _Honestly! Harry won't do that, will he?_

* * *

Harry Potter is nervously sitting on the couch of the private common room in the head's dorm. He heard some squeals coming from Hermione's bedroom almost an hour ago so he reckons her friends were there. As he's tapping his foot on the floor, with his hands clapping nervously on his lap, he remembered the letter his father and Uncle Sirius have given him. Since he's read the letters for so many times, he could already remember the words to heart.

* * *

_To my dearest son,_

_Your mother has told me that you finally convinced the girl you've been fancying since your first day at Hogwarts to go on a date with you. That's the spirit! Potter men never give up on the love of their lives._

_I only have three words of wisdom for your date._

_Treat her with respect._

_Offer to pay, especially for the larger expenses. We sent you more galleons for this date. If she declines, politely accept it. (I faced hell with your mother in my youth because of this paying dilemma)_

_Be yourself. Witches could tell if you're being a pretentious poncy git._

_Good luck,_

_Your Dad_

_James Potter_

_P.S. Do let us know if you're serious about this girl. There are courtship protocols, a wizard of your status should follow._

* * *

_Dear Pup,_

_Finally! You finally scored a date with your witch. You are so like your clueless father that it's hilariously saddening. I could only hope that you will have your happy ending just like the idiotic Prongs. If this Hermione is like your mum, then, I think you got this in the bag._

_Since my advice in your first year didn't work, I could only wish you good luck. I also added in a few extra galleons for your date._

_The coolest godfather in the world,_

_Padfoot_

* * *

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione's friends greeted him as they walked down the stairs.

"Er, hello. You all look nice," he smiled.

"Thank you… Although, we all know that it's not us you're waiting to see," Lavender winked and he tried but failed to blush like a little boy.

"Hermione! Get your cute butt down here!" Parvati called out. His eyes were immediately glued to the stairs that led to the head girl's room when he heard footsteps. His jaw dropped as he saw Hermione walking down the stairs. She had always been beautiful to him – with her untamable hair and her eyes that looked like fresh chocolate – but today, she looks so adorably gorgeous. If that made sense.

Hermione is wearing a white turtle-neck sweater paired with a denim skirt that ended above her knees and some black leggings. She had a comfy pair of red shoes on and she wore a red beanie over her long curly hair that fell down in bouncy ringlets.

When he heard giggling, he hid his embarrassment at being caught with his jaw dropped by clearing his throat.

"Hi, Hermione! You look really nice," he ran a hand through his messy hair to cover up for his nerves.

"Thanks, Harry. You look nice too," she said shyly.

"Well… Since y'all are looking nice, all of us have someplace to be… Blokes to see," Parvati winked at them before all of Hermione's friends exited their dorm. When the door closed, he turned to Hermione.

"So, shall we go?" He gestured to the door.

"Yes, let's," she smiled brightly which made his heart race.

"Well?" He held out his hand to her.

"Lead the way, Mr. Potter," Hermione took his hand and together, they made their way towards the carriages as they exchanged small talk. Oddly enough, when Hermione held his hand, and when she started talking, he felt at ease. It's like they were just plain old friends again and that this is not a date of sorts. _You better not screw this up, Potter! You waited a bloody long time for this…_

* * *

"Harry, look! Do you already have this one?" Hermione pointed to an old book on arithmancy that's on the top shelf. On their way to Hogsmeade, they decided that since they both love books, they should visit the bookshops first just to get it out of the way.

"Hmmm?" Harry carried five books, three of which were hers and the two were his. He was standing at the runes section so he walked towards her. She subtly looked him over and she blushed. He really is a fine-looking bloke! The black sweater he wore perfectly highlighted his muscular arms and his broad shoulders. The dark jeans he had on made him look simple yet handsome. She's seen the way other witches were looking at him longingly and she also noticed the look of envy and contempt being sent her way.

"Do you already have that book? Since arithmancy is your best class – " she pointed and following her finger, Harry reached for the book. The muscles on his back molded to his sweater.

"Numerology in Ancient Magical Rituals translated from the original text by Emrys Myrddin," he read the title.

"Well?" She excitedly prodded.

"Oh, er – " He made that adorable gesture he had when he's anxious and nervous, rubbing the back of his neck, but since his hands were full, the books toppled over.

"Sh – Shucks!" He muttered and she chuckled a little. He crouched down to pick up the books and she helped him. When they reached for the same book, their hands touched and she pulled away.

"Sorry," she said with a blush.

"Er, no. It's my fault – I just – "

"Hey! No need to be nervous, it's just me," she smiled at him.

"Well… It's just, my family actually has a first edition copy of this book. In original Welsh by Merlin. I just didn't want to come off as cocky and such," he shrugged.

"Oh… Of course, not! I just thought you'd enjoy this one," she said as she picked up the other books.

"Do you… want to read this one?" He said as he stood up with three books in hand.

"Er, it's too – "

"I could, er, buy it for you… as a thank you gift for coming with me," he said with a shy smile.

"Oh no! You've already given me so much," she said.

"Really, I insist. It's a really good book," he took the other fallen books from her hand.

"If I say yes to your gift, would you let me pay for the butterbeer, at least?" She offered and he nodded.

"Of course. Besides, I wanted to let you borrow the one in our library but my mom's an even bigger fan of arithmancy so – " He chuckled.

"Oh… So that's where you got your arithmancy genius from?" She teased and he blushed.

"Er, I just like numbers is all," he shrugged.

"Thank you, Harry. Since you got me this book, you should let me get you something too. Maybe a sweet or one of those Quidditch things," she smiled.

"Quidditch things?" He snorted and she huffed playfully.

"You know I don't really care much for that dangerous sport," she said.

"Maybe you could get me some sugar quills instead? I'd rather not accept Quidditch items from someone who doesn't enjoy the sport, it could bring me bad luck and Gryffindor must win the cup this year. Potter honor or my dad might disown me," he joked.

"I really don't understand men and sports, but well," she shrugged.

"Are you, er, done roaming this shop?" He gestured to the shelves and she chuckled.

"Scared that I take five hours here?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! No! It's just – "

"Relax. I'm just kidding. Let's go," she had a playful grin on her face as she turned away. After that, they visited Schrivenshafts, Zonko's, and the Quidditch Shop. She smiled as she watched Harry purchase gifts for his sisters. He clearly adored his younger sisters and she envied them for having such a thoughtful brother. Being an only child is rather lonely at times so she finds it very endearing that he is such a caring brother. After an hour of shopping and just looking at different stores, they decided to go to The Three Broomsticks.

She smiled when Harry opened the door for her. He always did that even at Hogwarts and she only noticed it now. When they found a table, they sat across each other. After giving their orders, she started to open the conversation once again.

"Are you just a sweet tooth or you bought sweets for your sisters too?" She asked. She decided on this topic since something about the fond look in his eyes as he talked about his family made her heart swell with admiration. She absolutely adored blokes who clearly loved their family.

"Oh… Well, some of them are for my mum and dad. The rest is for my cousins, the children of my Uncle Sirius. I love the little troublemakers," he grinned.

"Oh? Tell me about them," she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her palms as she listened to him talk animatedly about his family.

"Well, Uncle Sirius, if you remember him from the Hogwarts Express our first year, he has two children…" She almost swooned out loud as he talked about his family. _Be still my heart, _she thought as she felt more and more infatuated with Harry Potter.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the pub when they heard a frightened yelp from Neville, "Luna!"

"Oh my!" She quickly turned to the direction of Neville's voice. Before she could react, Harry all but ran toward his best friend.

"Neville? What happened?" Harry asked his godbrother who cradled a collapsed Luna in his arms.

"She was eating lunch and then – "

"Neville, are there peanuts in her food?" Hermione panted as she followed Harry.

"I'm not sure but – "

"Madam Rosmerta! Madam Rosmerta!" She called the owner of the pub.

"Yes – oh my! What happened?" The voluptuous witch exclaimed.

"Are there peanuts added in that dish?" She pointed to Luna's food.

"Well yes, I add peanuts for flavoring," came the worried reply.

"Shit!" She said with worry.

"Neville, lower Luna to the floor. Let me do something," Harry instructed. Neville nodded and Harry pointed his wand all over Luna. He was murmuring a series of complicated diagnostic spells and she could only stand there, slack-jawed.

"It's as you said, Hermione. Allergic reaction. Just let me do some first aid and then we could accompany Neville in bringing her to the hospital wing," Harry said.

To everyone's surprise, Harry removed a tiny box from his pocket. Pointing his wand to it, he canceled the shrinking charms before opening it. He removed a small vial with a green looking potion inside of it.

"Please open her mouth, Nev," Harry said. Neville took a deep calming breath before he obeyed Harry's command. With a slightly shaking hand, Neville forced Luna's mouth to open. Harry moved closer, opened the vial, and poured the potion into Luna's mouth. Harry carefully used a hand to close Luna's mouth and after a few seconds, her eyes opened.

"Ne – Neville?" She whispered. The crowd cheered and Hermione sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Harry! Thank you!" Neville said with feeling.

"No worries, mate. Wouldn't want your date to keep fainting on you," Harry said.

"Neville… I feel dizzy," Luna said.

"We'll come with you to the hospital wing, Nev. I need to tell Madam Pomfrey about all the tests and the potion I gave her," Harry stood up from his position on the floor.

Like a strong hero from a romance novel, Neville lifted Luna in a bridal carry as he walked towards the door of The Three Broomsticks. Harry quietly followed his godbrother after giving her a glance that she only acknowledged with a nod.

As they reached the carriages, Harry helped Neville lift Luna to have her settled on the seats before all four of them made their way back to the castle. When they reached Hogwarts, as soon as their feet touched the ground, Neville didn't wait for them and he ran as quickly as he could towards the hospital wing.

"He really does love her, doesn't he?" Hermione remarked as they brisk-walked after the couple.

"Yes, he does. You should have seen the punch he gave me after I confessed my mistake about trying to bring them apart," Harry admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Neville seems the gentle sort, but well, he is planning to go into auror training, you know? Besides, all that work with plants makes him good with his hands," Harry chuckled.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" He glanced at her.

"Why do you carry potions with you?"

"I want to be a healer, Hermione. Although I plan to get a muggle degree in medicine too," he said with a blush.

"Wow! That's brilliant… But if you don't mind – "

"Why do I want to be a doctor?" Harry said and she nodded.

"My youngest sister had cancer when she was three years old. Leukemia. If my parents weren't influential, St. Mungo's would never have treated her since she's a squib… So, I thought, what if I could mix muggle and wizarding medicine? Maybe I could help people. And so, the dream started," he shrugged. She took his hand and squeezed it in a gesture of support.

"That's a noble dream, Harry. I wish you all the success. From what I can see, you will be a great doctor someday," she smiled at him.

"Thank you," he squeezed her hand in return. When they reached the hospital wing, Harry immediately briefed Madam Pomfrey on all that he had done for Luna. She was quiet the whole time as she watched him. He really is such a remarkable wizard.

When they left the hospital wing, Harry halted in his step.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Oh, Merlin! Hermione, we left all our things at the Three Broomsticks – "

"Hey! It's okay!"

"But your books and our date – "

"Harry Potter! Are you a wizard or not?" She teased.

"Oh… Right! Sorry. _Expecto Patronum!_" She was so surprised when a silver stag floated from his wand. _Oh my! He can conjure a bloody corporeal Patronus too! Harry Potter, is there anything you can't do?_

"Please go to the Three Broomsticks. Tell Madam Rosmerta to kindly owl all our things to us. I'm willing to pay extra for the hassle," Harry commanded his Patronus. With a gallant nod, the stag floated away.

"You really are full of surprises, Harry Potter," she said. She didn't even conceal the admiration in her voice and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling when he blushed.

"I hope they're good surprises," he said as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Of course, they are," she grinned.

"So… er, do you want to go back to the head's dorm?" He offered.

"Why don't we visit the kitchens first? We could grab some food and have a quiet picnic in our dorm? We need some peace and quiet after all that action," she suggested.

"That sounds brilliant, Ms. Granger!" He grinned.

"That's what they call me," she said as she held on to his arm and led the way to the kitchens. _You keep being your charming self, Harry Potter, and I just might fall in love with you… Oh, who am I kidding? I am half-way there…_


End file.
